You have a crush on him?
by nightshadowfairy
Summary: In which Percy thinks Nico has developed a very unfortunate crush... Again. Just a little solangelo fluff.
1. Percy gets confused

**Hey guys! so... if anyone here read any of my other stories, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time... I just didn't like how any of the stuff I tried to write came out... **  
><strong>So, anyways, I am a HUGE Solangelo shipper, I just love them do much! Oh, they're so cute! So I thought I'd give you some Solangelo and a little big-brother-Percy, I hope you like it!<strong>

It was about a week after Nico's confession that Percy finally got up the nerve to go talk to him. It's not that he resented Nico in any way after finding out about his feeling, not at all. If anything, he felt like he was to blame here. Percy felt like a complete jerk for not seeing it sooner, for not being nicer, more sensetive. But, as they say, the past is in the past, and there's nothing to do about it now, except try to sort everything out with him.  
>That's why, against camp rules (not that he was ever big on following rules), he went to sit across a stil-sleepy looking Nico di Angelo at the Hades table at breakfast time.<br>"Uh, hey Nico." Percy said, feeling rather awkward. Nico, seemingly surprised by Percy's presence, looked like he was just startled out of deep thought.  
>"Um, hey Percy." He said, once he recovered. "How are you?" He asked, looking a lot more in-focus now. "I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."<br>"Yeah, me to." Percy answered him in an uncharacteristically awkward way, feeling guilty for having avoided the son of Hades.  
>"I, uh, wanted to talk to you." He said, getting a curious eyebrow raise as Nico's way of saying 'go on'.<br>"So, about what you told me the other day..." Percy trailed of, not sure how to say what he wanted to say.  
>"You mean that I liked you?" Nico asked when Percy didn't continue.<br>"Don't worry, I got over that a while ago. no need to feel weird around me." He said with a nervous laugh, as if he was trying to convince himself there really wasn't a reason to feel weird around him.  
>"No, it's not that." Percy said, looking Nico in the eye, getting serious now. Nico had to know that he didn't feel weird around him, Percy had to let him know.<br>"Not at all. Even if you did still feel that way I wouldn't treat you any different. It doesn't change anything Nico, not at all. I just... wanted ti say I'm sorry, I guess, for not being more sensitive."  
>"That's okay, Percy." The son of Hades said with a kind of shy little smile, one that was getting more and more common, although not entirely replacing the usual glares and scowls.<br>"Like I said, you're not my type, anyway." That shy little smile suddenly turning into a teasing smirk.  
>"You offend me greatly." Percy says with a teasing smile of his own, happy that the air wasn't tense and serious anymore.<br>"So, if tall and handsome isn't you'r type, what is?" The son of Poseidon says in a teasing way, getting a kick under the table from the younger boy.  
>"Uh..." Nico said, feeling rather embarrassed with the whole situation.<br>"Come on, you can tell me!" Percy said in a cheery tone, getting curios.  
>"Fine... I guess I like blonds... with blue eyes..." Nico said, looking down at the table, failing at hiding his blush.<br>"Any specific blue eyed blond catch you'r eye?" Percy asked in a teasing manor, but he was actually really interested now. Did the son of Hades have a new crush?  
>"Um... maybe?" Nico said, cheeks heating up even more, looking at something behind the older boy. Percy looked behind him, seeing the Zeus table, where Jason and Piper were sitting, talking and eating quietly. Nico couldn't have a crush on Jason... could he?<br>He turned back around to face the smaller boy, an eyebrow raised, hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was.  
>"Okay, yeah, I guess one has..." Nico said, smiling at the thought of his crush.<br>"He's a really good friend of mine, so-" He started saying, but was cut off with a shocked looking Percy saying "you mean you have a crush on..." but trailing off, not able to say the name.  
>"Y-yeah..." The pale boy said, looking even more embarrassed, if possible.<br>"Oh..." Percy said, still pretty shocked. Poor Nico. First Percy, now Jason... he really had no luck.  
>"Does Jason know?" Percy asked gently, trying to be sensitive.<br>"Yeah, he was the first one I told... He was there for me, even when I didn't really want him to be," Nico laughed a little at that. "with the whole having a crush on you thing, so I figured he would be just as understanding this time." Percy guessed he could understand that.  
>"What did he say?" Percy asked, getting ready to go give Jason a piece of his mind (and fist) if he said anything hurtful to Nico. He was not expecting the answer he got.<br>"He said he thinks he might like me back..." Nico said, looking a little giddy at the thought. Wait, what?  
>"But... he has a girlfriend!" Percy said, not believing that Jason would ever say something like that.<br>"What? No he doesn't... he would have told me if he did... " Nico said, sounding a little unsure of himself.  
>Now Percy was really confused. The whole camp new about Jason and Piper!<br>"Nico, they're sitting right there!" The puzzled son of Poseidon said, not understanding what in Hades Nico was talking about, pointing towards the Zeus table.  
>"What? That's Jason. Will's in the infer-" And then he got a look of understanding on his face (though Percy still seemed very confused).<br>"Percy, who do you think I have a crush on?" The younger boy asked, looking sort of amused now.  
>"Jason! You said you liked a blond, blue eyed good friend of your's. Who else could it-..." And then everything clicked. The only other blond, blue eyed good friend that the son of Hades had was Will Solace, and now that he comes to think of it, he and Nico did seem rather close lately...<br>"Ohhhh!" Percy exclaimed, smiling widely. "You like Will Solace!" The older boy practically yelled, causing Nico to 'shhh' him, blushing again.  
>"Yes, you idiot!" The son of Hades said chuckling a little bit. "Gods, I can't believe you thought I liked Jason! I mean, I love him and all, but not like that. Ew." He said, scrunching up his nose.<br>"You know, now that I think about it, you guys do look really cute together." Percy said in a teasing tone, feeling really relieved that the younger boy didn't have obviously unreturned feelings for the son of Jupiter.  
>"Shut up." Nico said, trying to hide a shy smile from the older boy.<br>'Speak of the devil.' Percy thought as he saw the son of Apollo walking up to the table from the direction of the cabins, coming up behind an unexpecting Nico, who seemed to think that he was in the infirmary. He put his hands ever Nico's eyes. "guess who" he said, smiling brightly at the shorter boy, who was teasing Will, acting like he didn't know who it was. Percy smiled fondly at them, seeing what he missed until then - the romantic (and maybe a little sexual) tension between them.  
>The last thing he thought before he went to find his girlfriend was that he was glad that Nico di Angelo - the ghost king, the prince of the underworld - was finally happy.<p> 


	2. Jason gets confused

**AN: well, I wasn't planing on writing more but then I felt like it, so this happened...yeah.  
>btw I don't know how old Will is supposed to be' but I read somewhere that Rick said he's around Nico's age so yeah.<br>Hope you enjoy! :) **

Jason was happy for Nico, he really was. It was great that he got over Percy and found someone new - someone who liked him back, because we all know that Percy never would. Well, he knew that they technically weren't together yet, but it was so completely obvious they liked each other, as more than friends, mind you. Everyone knew it was just a matter of time now. The only problem Jason had was... well... how experienced Will probably was, when Nico wasn't at all. He had nothing against Will, not at all. He actually quite liked him, and he was great for Nico. He's never seen the kid laugh and smile so much before. He just had to make sure that Will won't push Nico to do something he didn't want to. After all, the son of Hades was still just a kid - only 14 years old. Gods know he's seen too much pain in his short life, he sure didn't need hid crush-soon-to-be-boyfriend pressuring him into something he wasn't emotionally or... sexually ready for. So, Jason being the good big brother he is, decided it was his duty to give Will a shovel talk, of sorts.

"Hey, Will, do you have a minute?" Jason asked while walking up to the Apollo table after lunch one day when most of the Apollo campers already left.  
>"Yeah, sure, but I'm supposed to meet Nico in a few minutes so..." Will said with a kind of giddy smile. The son of Jupiter had to try hard not to have a fangirl moment. It would make what he had to say a lot less threatening.<br>"Well, what I want to talk about has to do with Nico, actually." Jason told Will, getting into what he thought was a threatening stance.  
>"Um... okay..." The son of Apollo said, sounding a little nervous.<br>"I need to know that you'll be good to him, Will." The blond started, talking in a warning tone.  
>"W-what are you talking about? We're just friends." The blond answered his fellow blond, <strong>(AN: sorry for that, I just really wanted to say it)<strong> looking very unconvincing and quite unpleased at the thought.  
>"Come on, Will. Percy might not have seen it, but it's painfully obvious to everyone else that, even though you guys aren't together, you are <em>not<em> just friends." Jason said, looking a little offended. "Please, you'd have to be blind deaf and dumb (or Percy) to not notice you guys like each other. _As more than friends_." He told Will, who was blushing and smiling at the same time.  
>"You think Nico likes me?" The son of Apollo asked, sounding excited. Man, it's hard to give someone a shovel talk when they are so damn cute! Jason could see why Nico liked him so much.<br>"Yes, he does. A lot. That's why I need to know that you won't take advantage of that." Now he was getting back on track with his talk.  
>"I know you must have some experience with relationships and their sexual aspect, and that's totally normal for someone of your age, but Nico doesn't and I don't want-" The son of Jupiter was cut off with a confused Will asking him "What are you talking about?"<br>"Well, I just assumed that at your age you'd have been around the block at least once or twice..." Jason explained, looking a little awkward with the conversation.  
>"At my age? Jason, how old do you think I am?" Will asked, looking a little amused at this point.<br>"You're 18, aren't you?" The blond answered his fellow blond, **(AN: Okay, okay, I'll stop now.)** looking a little confused himself.  
>"Jason, I'm 15. Where in Hades did you here that I'm 18?" Will asked, laughing. Well, Jason was glad Will found all of this funny. Because he sure didn't.<br>"You're only 15?! So why did... someone... say something about you being 18? And why can't I remember who it was? I swear I remember someone saying sometime to someone else that you were 18 years old! Or maybe it was 17?" Jason looked completely flustered at that point, waving his hands around, obviously very unsure of anything at that point.  
>"Well, whoever said anything of that sorts was wrong. I actually turned 15 only a few months ago, I'm only, like, a half-year older than Nico. And about being 'around the block' or whatever, I haven't even had my first kiss yet so..." The son of Apollo confessed, looking a little embarrassed.<br>"I'm actually hoping that Nico will be my first, well, everything." He told Jason with a shy smile. Wow. Jason didn't know it would be so hard keeping his inner fangirl inside. That boy was just so sweet! Jason had no doubt in his mind now that this sweet, caring, sonny son of Apollo was the one for Nico.  
>"Well then, now that everything is cleared up, I approve of you as Nico's future boyfriend." Jason said, trying to keep his cool (and failing). Can you even blame him? His little brother (yes, Nico's his little brother, thank you very much.) has finally found someone that'll make him happy. And gods know that Nico deserves to be happy.<p> 


End file.
